survivor_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivors
English Sobrevivientes Survivors are the remaining members of a tribe. They are the players you must outwit, outplay, and outlast for the win. Types of Survivors Debido a que Survivor es un juego relativamente popular, la mayoría de los sobrevivientes son diferentes y tienen diferentes métodos para jugar y ganar. Sin embargo, la mayoría se puede poner en una categoría o "Tipo" de sobreviviente, afectados de la forma en que se enfrentan. *Note: This list is just trying to make new or old players know a bit what to expect, none of these are official and must be taken as more as a joke, rather then a serious list!* Normal Survivor: These players are average, not overly kind or rude, don't talk much, but could always win if your not careful. Team Player: These survivors are very kind, team players. These are usually voted for Team Captain, and usually have friends in the server. Sole Survivors: These people are old school players, usually they have expensive torches, torch colors, trails, and all. These people talk occasionally but not often Strategy Mastermind: These people are sly devils. They will whisper to everyone telling you to vote them. Usually have lots of Undercover friends, beware of these people. ODers: These people are the trash of survivor. These individuals partake in Online Dating, which is against Roblox Rules. Usually they will say "ur hot" Or "i love u" which is an indicator of ODers. Another indication is the ;) emote. Report them on sight. Sycophants: These people always complement you whenever you win, or have some advantage, they often are sycophantic towards you to be under your protection or be in your good books for later in the game. Experts: These people tend to be veterans, and extremely good at most of the minigames, and have immunity for most of the game, as well as usually having at least one teammate, but are often voted off during their bad minigames for being too strong of a competitor. Manipulator: These people tend to attempt to be your friend, and make as many friends as they can early game, forming teams, during the mid game, they tend to have their team focus on people who did not join their team, and if they make it to end game, will try to elevate themselves for survivor. Usually, these people tend to buddy up with newbies. These people can be very dangerous, so a good way to stop them is to make your own alliance against their team during mid game or early game if you notice them early, and attempt to counter the other teams efforts, but make sure you vote off the Manipulator first, and point out the teams if you see them. Gamers: These people are dangerous. They will usually win select minigames, or all of them in rare cases. They might be overconfident and lose once however. That's your chance to get them out! Unique: These players have a distinctly unique playstyle different to all *current* styles listed above, once more people demonstrate a playstyle similar it will gain its own section. Silent Ones: These players don't talk much or at all. Beware of these players as they may be masterminds or manipulators in disguise. They could also be really good and win every minigame. Usually these players are serious about winning and will do whatever it takes, or could be a veteran and know what to do to win. However, some of them can be mistook for masterminds, as they tend to hide in the shadows in order to be looked over during Tribal Council. Floaters: These are the players who will listen to ANYTHING THEY HEAR. They are great pickups in an alliance because most of the time they are new players. It’s very easy to get them on your side, and have one extra vote. But, watch out. These floaters can make a move and be deadly later in the game, so watch out for them. Newbies: These players are fresh off the chopping block. These people don't know the basics of survivor or are new to the game. These players will vote whoever looks intimidating most of the time, but because of their nature and lack of skill, they usually stay until a good amount of time passes. Of course, if you aren't careful they could slip into the finals and win. The double sided players: These players are usually silent people. They are the people who get picked up by two different alliances, and most of the time are trusted. These people have a lot of power because they usually know almost all the votes and always could choose one side over the other. This could elevate them, getting the win, so watch out for them. They could blindside you. The unlucky guy: Jeff, I’d like to play my idol on myself. *gets all the votes except his own vote* Fifth person voted out of survivor and the first member of our jury, UnicornKittySparkles. The tribe has spoken. *BUT THIS TRIBAL ISNT OVER YET*. Then, the unlucky guy gets all the votes and goes home. "Crybabies": These players will always shout "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" after someone gets voted off, even if you know they voted them off. They blame Jeff for the eliminations, even though they're the ones voting. These are one of the biggest threats, as they will try to suck up to other people to get extra jury votes. Quitters: Join a game. Request to be voted leader. Not leader, okay. Want to be on rich kid's team. Bacon's team. Time to quit! Profit. Beggars: These players always ask to be the team leader. They usually end up being picked as a team leader somehow. They will always beg "please don't vote me i'm nice!" even though you CLEARLY SAW THEM being a jerk to poor John and Jane. Bitter Jurors: Always gets eliminated in the merge. Always votes the silent ones who didn't win a single challenge or interact with anyone. Rebels: Person1: "Vote Heather, she wants you eliminated." Person2: "Ok!" Also Person2: *VOTES GWEN INSTEAD... and also gets sent packing if they're the only one who voted Gwen. Magnets: *finds immunity idol* Jeff, I would like to play the Immunity Idol, Fake Idol, Legacy Advantage, Idol Block, and Super Idol on myself. Also I want to steal Leshawna and Gwen's votes. Trendy: The literal opposite of Silent Ones. "LITTTTTTT" "/e dab" "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" "VOTE MEH FOR POTATO!" I DIDN'T VOTE: *unanimous vote against Leshawna* "I didn't vote youdn't vote you!" Traitor:This player start forming an alliance with his/her victim, and if the traitor founds a fake idol he will give to you to earn his trust, in tribal council he wispers people to vote for you and uses his fake idol on you, if you were eliminated cause his fault, he will act like a crybaby to win your vote on the jury, if youre suspecting about him just try to convince other players to vote him out. Multiaccount guy: This is the guy that have more than 1 account in roblox, he will make sure that his other accounts are im the same game, vote himself to be the tribe leader, and if his accounts arrive in the merge he will use them to cast extra votes, eliminate them to make them to be on the jury and win in a dirty way, this user is very uncommon but eliminate all his accounts in game as fast as you can if you detect him. Bacon: This guy has created his roblox account one hour ago, so he dont know how to play and everyone vote him out in the tribal council as fast as they can. Rich guy: This guy has a lot of robux, and he will buy super idols, vote steals and other advantages that you can only get by paying robux, he isnt very good at challenges and he is very confident so vote him out at the slightest opportunity. The Annoying One: This type of player always is making jokes to other games, and they always talk LiK ThIs. They also scream and they are really bossy. They usually get voted out in merge, but In some very rare cases they make it to finale, or they even win. Don’t vote them right away, vote them in the merge. Bossy tribe captain: If this players are tribe captains they will order the whole team what to do on EVERY CHALLENGE, cause of their bossy attitude they get voted out soon. Target: This type of player is targeted by EVERY ALLIANCE on the tribal council, and normally for no reason. Idol seeker: "OMG I WALKED ON THE ENTIRE ISLAND SEARCHING IDOLS AND I DONT GET EVEN A COIN" Cheerleaders: WE CAN WIN! YAYAYA! WE CAN WIN! YAYAYA! SO WE CAN WIN THE CONTEST! WE CAN WIN THE CONTEST Robux-Beggers: These people are very, very rare to find, but sometimes you can find one. They always say "plz give me robux, plz" The Fake: They act nice at the beginning of the game, but when they get most of the votes at tribal council, they start showing their true colours like "YALL ARE FAT NOOBS!". These players are somewhat common these days. Evil: These people are uncommon, but they come every now and then. Once your off the team, they convince people that you voted 'Billie' and you can't say ANYTHING about it 'cause your on jury/redemption. The “Karen”: These people are as dumb as a rock. They don’t even know how to spell “a”. Category:Roblox survivor rarest torch